Enrapture
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: His eyes widen as she covers his ears with the bulky headphones, filling the space between them with the familiar tunes of 'Magic' meshed together with a myriad of different sounds, and says, "You inspired me." BenjiBeca, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pitch Perfect._

_**Summary: His eyes widen as she covers his ears with the bulky headphones, filling the space between them with the familiar tunes of 'Magic' meshed together with a myriad of different sounds, and says, "You inspired me." BenjiBeca, oneshot**_

_Another fic for this lovely fandom. It seems like I haven't seen this movie in so long, but I really love it and am excited to get to write more now that I have the time and inspiration. I really have a soft spot for these two, for whatever reason, so I just thought I'd give them a whirl and add to the little section of BenjiBeca fanfiction on this site. I hope that everyone enjoys this little fic of mine! I know I've enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for reading! _

* * *

><p><strong>Enrapture<strong>

* * *

><p>Benji supposes that he is easily fascinated by things.<p>

He's not one to be bored for too long. He guesses that people are right when they say he's "off in his own world." However, he is not begrudging of that fact. Benji takes it as a compliment, to be able to use his creativity to conjure up situations and activities and regularly outwit the monster that is boredom. So he doesn't take offense to it; it's the truth and it's not as hurtful as the other things he's heard in his life.

But that's really not what was important at the moment - that will become apparent sooner rather than later.

Benji knows this probably isn't the best course of action. He know far too well how this road ends, of course, but he finds that he can't help himself. The best friend of the boyfriend of the girl the best friend likes never gets the girl. And, though that sentence is more confusing than anything else, Benji knows it to be true.

He has tried not to pay attention to her, tried to push her as far from his mind as she could go, but every time he does this she always comes back with a vengeance. Sometimes even in the most inconvenient times - like when he's talking to his roommate or when he's singing.

Even now, he could easily pass her by. Just keep walking as if she is doing nothing of interest - and, really, she is. Most people wouldn't think twice of a girl sitting in the grass beneath a tree, headphones nestled on her head, face so intent on the the screen that the world might as well have not existed around her.

But Beca Mitchell might as well have been _his _world, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself.

Her fingers tap a few keys, adjust a few things, and he briefly wonders what she could possibly be mixing up today. Her imagination is a marvelous thing; the way she is able to twist and tweak music and sound and make it a beast all her own is something that he has been fascinated by since he first knew of her.

Benji realizes he is being painfully obvious in his staring when Beca finally looks up, her dark-rimmed eyes finding his in an instant, almost as if she knew he was there. A surprisingly friendly smile spreads across her face as she lifts her arm, waggling her fingers as if to say, "Get over here."

Benji, really, has no choice but to comply.

As he approaches, Beca slides her headphones from her ears, allowing the headphones to rest around her throat like a necklace, and moves over to let him have space to lean his back against the tree's trunk. She gives him a toothy grin. "Just the person I wanted to see."

His heart, traitorous thing that it is, skips.

"Yeah?" he asks, breathless, foolish.

Beca smiles as if she didn't notice the hitch in his voice. "Yeah," she replies. She removes the headphones from around her neck and covers his ears with them. He tenses, taut as a guitar string, as her fingers accidentally brush his cheek. Benji has no idea what she is doing at this moment, but he cannot find it in himself to ask. Just being around her is enough, even if he doesn't know what is going on.

With a few swift clicks and a few taps on the keyboard, music fills his ears.

It's both familiar and alien, something that Benji can't put his finger on. He knows the song - he _sang_ it after all, participated in the performance that ultimately led to the Treblemakers getting second place, but really that wasn't the point because she's looking at him as if he's something particularly interesting, eyes expecting a comment, and Benji can't even formulate words to describe how _amazing _this is. The mash up of the original song with different sounds, each complimenting the other so well it was a wonder that this wasn't on the radio right now. It was a wonder Beca was still here and not making her star known, not making her mark on the world, because...because...

"You're amazing," he blurts out.

Beca doesn't look taken aback. She takes his weird confession as she takes everything - with a slightly cool indifference. But her eyes give away a little bit of her charade. They glint with pleasure at the recognition, and her lips form words that Benji had only ever dreamed he would hear.

"You inspired me."

He stares at her, not even trying to hide the shock that spreads across his face. He's not sure that he could, even if he tried his hardest. Beca returns the star, cool eyes taking in his expression, lips quirking in a gesture of mirth.

Unable to speak, unable to think, all Benji can do is stare meaningfully ahead as the song continues to play around them and think, _You inspire me every day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_


End file.
